PetStarPlanet's fanon universes
Main multiverse This is the most detailed universe. This contains (at least some version of) basically every series PetStarPlanet is a fan of (and even some which she isn't a fan of), except for Back to the Future because it is solely based on time travel. Besides that, it contains many fanon things. The backstories of certain series have been changed to fit the timeline better. Timeline This includes the fictional series everything is based on. Note: Some series take place around the same time, so the exact order is unknown. However, these are when the main timelines take place. Many series take place close to the present time, while some take place in the distant past, close past or the future. * The Land Before Time * Star Wars * The Hobbit * The Lord of the Rings * The Legend of Spyro* * My Little Pony G3* (with G1 & G2 taking place at an earlier point of time) * Peter Pan * Fantastic Beasts * Once Upon a Time past scenes and their respective fairytales and/or Disney movies** * Rise of the Guardians** * How to Train Your Dragon** * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery * Harry Potter * Spyro the Dragon * Super Mario*** * Sonic the Hedgehog*** * Twilight*** * Phineas & Ferb**** * My Little Pony G4**** * Once Upon a Time present***** * Skylanders***** * Big Hero 6 * The Hunger Games * Star Trek (original) * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Wall-E Each series with the same amount of stars (*) takes place at the same time or it is unknown which takes place first. * * takes place in around 1750 * ** takes place in the 20th century until 1983 * *** takes place in a time period that includes 2005 * **** takes place in a time peroid between 2006 and 2011 * ***** takes place in 2011 onwards Versions of each series Star Wars * It is currently unknown how humans invented space travel. They are from a planet called Coruscant, which is the main planet of the former Urban Universe, which later became the Darkside Universe. * Everything in the movies is mostly the same. * Star Wars takes place before the Third Age in The Lord of the Rings timeline. The Lord of the Rings & The Hobbit * The backstory of events prior to the Second Age are just myths, with a few exceptions. Because of this, the backstory of the Maiar is entirely different. * The Hobbit happens the way it happened in the movies, with a few changes. The book version is the one that Bilbo wrote. * The Lord of the Rings happens in a way that combines the movies and the books. Since the books are way more detailed, many things from the books happened. * The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit take place after Star Wars. The ring's destruction takes place at least 98 years before the backstory of Skylanders: Giants and directly before the Arkeyans' rise to power. It also takes place over 10,000 years before the events of Once Upon a Time. The Legend of Spyro * The purple dragons originate from Skylands, where they are rare, but not as rare. Malefor was banished from Skylands at a young age and was later raised by dragons of Spyr. ** Malefor later created a spell that caused a purple dragon to be born once every ten generations in the realm, and a purple dragon is always directly descended from the previous one. This means that Malefor had a child at one point and Spyro from TLoS is his descendant while the original Spyro is the descendant of both Malefor and TLoS Spyro. * Malefor is the same character as the Sorcerer from Spyro and the Skylanders version of him. * The dragons in TLoS were not the only remaining dragons, but rather the only remaining dragons in the area. * The apes were not completely destroyed after the events of The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. Some survived as there are still apes of the exactly same ape species in the fanon Cynder series. * Spyro and Cynder had at least two children and they have descendants called Spyro and Cynder. * Sparx also has children and he has a descendant called Sparx. * The series takes place at the same time as G3 MLP and roughly 250 before the events of both the original Spyro series and Skylanders. Once Upon a Time * The events are nearly the same, but the fairytales are a bit closer to the Disney versions and especially the new movies. Each fairytale has its own section. * The time travel never happened. Instead, the spell is used to bring one person back from the dead. Zelena tried to bring back a yet undecided person. Eventually, Emma and Hook think they bring back a random prisoner from around the time Snow and Charming met, who turns out to be Marian, but instead bring back Zelena. * The author never had the ability to alter the story simply by writing something, although they could still create an alternate reality for some characters. Peter Pan * Like in Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan is evil and he captures the Lost Boys. Skylanders * There are 2 types of purple dragons who are enemy species. The Spyro from TLoS and Spyro are actually of the type known as violet dragons, the same species as Cynder and Malefor from Skylanders but not Spyro. * Malefor only has the design of his TLoS/regular Skylanders counterpart, but some backstory of his Skylanders Academy counterpart. * Cynder is not Malefor's first child, but is his first biological daughter. He named her the same as the other Cynder because it was the only name he could think of for a daughter. * It is unknown who Cynder's mother is. * The Giants were banished roughly 10,000 years ago, the Swap Force in 1914, the Cores in 2011, the Trap Masters in 2014 and the rest were never actually banished. * The Skylanders were found by Portal Masters called Leo and Madeline. * While any creature can activate a portal under certain circumstances, the Portal of Power (which is used for Skylanders) can only be activated by Portal Masters. Methods of travel from one universe to another are rare in general, and the portal found by Leo and Madeline was the only one available to them. * Traptanium is the most powerful crystal, and is possibly the material used in the worlds surrounding Boonie Planet and the material Crystal boonies are made of. Sonic and the Legend of something universe Due to the only thing taking place there is an unfinished trilogy taking place mostly in the 2010s, not much is known about this universe. It contains too many contractions to be taking place in the main universe, such as most Sonic characters' stories being entirely different. The basic idea is that the Sonic characters appear in roles of various other series. This series has its own wiki. The Mysterious Hogwarts Mystery Experience This is a discontinued story written by Star on AO3.